


Strawberry Shortcake

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, OOPS I JUST SPOILED IT TEEHEE, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, idk i just felt like putting that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke doesn't want Vanessa to go to bed hungry.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> hehe

Vanessa came home from a long day at work. Most people wouldn't think so, but modeling was actually a tough, and hardcore to be honest, job.

"Honey I'm home!" Vanessa said with a giggle and her girlfriend Brooke greeted her with a kiss.

"Just in time, dinner's ready!" They walked into the kitchen and two salads were sitting on the table. Vanessa looked at them with a 'this is what you 'made' for dinner?' look on her face but smiled anyway.

"Thank you." Good for my figure, I suppose, Vanessa thought. They sat down and ate the salad adorned with one grape tomato and no dressing. Vanessa finished quickly and went to go to their room, but Brooke stopped her.

"What about dessert?" She kindly asked and Vanessa wasn't about to say no to that smile.

"Fine, fine. What is it?" Brooke went into the fridge and brought out a positively delicious looking cake.

"Strawberry shortcake, your absolute favorite." Vanessa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know me too well." Brooke cut a giant slice for Vanessa and poured her some whole milk. Vanessa took a bite and it was edible heaven, and she couldn't get enough.

"Whew, I'm stuffed." Brooke took her glass and plate away but instead of washing them, she brought Vanessa another big slice and another glass of milk.

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm too full." Brooke pouted and slid the glass and plate closer to Vanessa.

"Just one more? For me?" Brooke knew Vanessa could never say no to her as she worked her charm.

"Alright, but this is my last piece." Brooke smiled and nodded. By the time Vanessa was done, she stood up and stretched.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?"

"I'll be right in." Vanessa walked to their room and took off her shoes, followed by her Moschino dress. She looked down and frowned at her protruding belly; it better be flat again by tomorrow because she had a Gucci shoot in the morning.

"Ness?" Vanessa looked up to see Brooke holding the whole cake.

"Food play? No way, I'm going to bed." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"No silly, you have to eat more."

"Sweetheart I'm full, remember?" Brooke put the cake on the nightstand and sat next to Vanessa.

"I don't want you to be hungry, look how skinny you are." Brooke said as she ran her fingers over Vanessa's sharp, protruding ribs.

"I have to be skinny Brooke, it's part of the job description." Brooke sighed and got up and stripped until she was fully nude. She sat back down and roughly kissed Vanessa, the taste of cake sweet on her tongue. Brooke lowered her hand and rubbed Vanessa's pussy through her thong but Vanessa stopped her.

"Can we do this later? I'm like about to explode," Vanessa said with a quiet laugh. Brooke nodded and lied down, softly moaning as she ran her hands over her breasts and nipples down to her pussy. She fingered herself and the slick noises made Vanessa hot.

"I um, I guess we can do this now." Brooke smirked and sat up as Vanessa took off her bra and thong. Brooke reached over and cut another slice as Vanessa lied down, propped up on pillows. She let out a sigh as Brooke fed her a piece of cake and Brooke went into the nightstand to grab a rope.

"You okay with this?" Vanessa nodded and Brooke tightly tied her wrists together and to the headboard.

"Can you move?" Vanessa struggled against the rope, trying to get untied but to no avail.

"Not an inch," She replied. Brooke fed her the rest of the slice and Vanessa winced as a sharp pain shot through her tummy. Brooke cut another and brought the fork up to Vanessa's lips.

"Open up honey," Braid said with a sing-song tone and Vanessa hesitantly opened her mouth. The sticky sweet frosting hurt her teeth and the strawberry filling was making her nauseous. Another bite, another sharp pain.

"No more Brooke, please." Brooke shoved her fingers into Vanessa's mouth and opened it before shoving another piece into her mouth. She slid her fore and middle fingers into Vanessa, and she was soaking wet.

"Looks like you're enjoying this just as much as I am," Brooke said with a smirk and Vanessa scowled at her.

"N-no I'm-oh-no I'm not." Brooke softly chuckled and curled her fingers up, hitting Vanessa's g spot and making her shudder. Brooke pumped her fingers in and out as fast and hard as she could, turning Vanessa into a sweaty, moaning mess. Brooke pulled her fingers out the second she felt Vanessa's pussy clenching around them, making Vanessa whine.

"Why'd you stop?" Vanessa breathlessly asked her.

"I'll start again once you finish your cake, only one more slice to go." Vanessa huffed out a spiteful breath but nodded anyways. Her mouth was sweet and sticky and she needed something to drink, but Brooke forced the fork into her mouth. A few more bites later and she was finally finished, and Brooke resumed her movements. It felt really, really good, but Vanessa felt bile rising in her throat.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna-" Before she could finish what she was saying, Vanessa came... and vomited. At the same time. She threw up all over her chest and stomach, and consequently Brooke's hand as her orgasm (or the vomiting) was making her whole body shake. Her orgasm and getting sick didn't last very long and Brooke immediately untied her.

"Shit, okay um just stay here," Brooke frantically said and ran to the bathroom. Sick was drooling out of Vanessa's mouth and down her chin and Brooke ran back. She was holding towels and wet washcloths and cleaned Vanessa up.

"I'm sorry Ness, I'm so sorry." Brooke threw the towels away and put her clothes back on.

"It's okay, you didn't know this would happen." Brooke went to get up but Vanessa grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I wanna make you feel good now."

"I just made you sick and my clothes are back on." Vanessa shrugged.

"I'm fine now, and we can still do things with you clothes on," She said seductively. Brooke licked her lips and nodded, ready for anything. Vanessa sat up and and laid Brooke down, thankful no sick got on the white satin sheets. She lifted Brooke's skirt up and moved her panties aside. Without one hand, she reached up and grabbed one of Brooke's breasts and squeezed it, turning her on again.

"I would eat you out but, you know." Brooke closed her eyes, mind too hazy to listen let alone respond to Vanessa. Vanessa, with her other hand, swirled her fingers around Brooke's clit before sliding them in. Brooke's back arched and she curled her toes at the contact, absolutely loving and relishing in the feeling of Vanessa's elegant, dainty fingers inside of her. Vanessa tightened her grip on Brooke's breast as she pumped her fingers in and out even faster. When Vanessa pressed her thumb on Brooke's clit, she couldn't take it anymore. Brooke nearly screamed as she came and squirted all over Vanessa's hands and the sheets beneath her. As Brooke came down from her orgasmic high, breathing heavily, she kissed kissed Vanessa. She tasted like sick but she didn't mind.

"How was that?" Vanessa asked Brooke.

"Fucking amazing." She responded, a big smile adorning her face.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get me some water please?" Brooke softly chuckled and nodded, getting up.

"Love ya!" Vanessa called out as she went to the kitchen.

"Love you too sweetie."


End file.
